A Will To Protect (Itachi x Kisame)
by Illucisco
Summary: Despite his appearance, the Swordsman of the Mist Kisame is actually more bothered with things than what he lets on. Although, to express feelings, and talk about them, have never been his strong side.


**A Will To Protect**

Notes:

⦁ I am not an expert writer, and English is not my native language. So bare with me.

⦁ I have not created most of the characters I write about. Therefor their personalities, actions and so on, may seem odd and Out of Character.

⦁ I may add various Fanmade Headcanons to the characters, may mix with their stories, the world's story, and so on.

⦁ I may at times add characters I have created on my own for various purposes.

⦁ My shippings will mostly remain between two characters already existing in a series. However, OCxCanon _may_ happen to occur.

* * *

The breeze is cold that evening. Seeing the sun start to drop behind the horizon had a surprisingly calm feeling to it. For once he'd actually take his time to watch it, something he doesn't usually do. Usually he associates the setting sun as the start-signal for a night full of hunting in the dark seas, and launching sneaky attacks from the shadows. Which were really satisfying, even though he doesn't use it a whole lot in battle normally.

But today his mind was far from ripping someone's guts out of their stomach and watch them bleed to death. No, his mind was with his partner. Itachi Uchiha. Even though he didn't say it out loud, he did enjoy Itachi's company, even though they usually didn't say much. But they had developed something similar to a bond... Or maybe he could even call it a bond. They barely needed to say anything to each other, to know what the other person was meaning. Just a look or so, would be enough.

Kisame had developed a high respect for Itachi. Both due to the ninja's skill, but also due to his personality. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it is that made him feel pulled towards Itachi, what it is that makes Kisame feel like it is his duty to protect Itachi.

For a moment, he comes back to reality. The last of the sun's rays would start to fade, and the stars on the night sky would start to appear, one by one. Feeling his presence, as if he'd have a sixth sense, Kisame looks over to his left, from his place upon a rock which would have a tree leaning over it, which Kisame would lean his back against. Seeing Itachi approach, the two of them simply exchange a look, before Kisame's eyes turn back to the horizon. The sun would be gone now.

Silence would fall between the two. A silence of mutual respect for one another, and for the trust they actually are able to put in one another through their partnership. And a thought, feeling way too unreal to be true, struck Kisame.

This wouldn't last forever. But he couldn't deny it. Because it is true. This wouldn't last forever. The Akatsuki had a mission to fulfill, and Itachi had a mission of his own to complete. A mission Kisame had become a part of.

"I will protect you, until the day you fulfill your duty.". Kisame speaks up out loud, gaining a slightly questioning look from the otherwise blank look, from the Uchiha, who responds with a: "Yes, you have vowed that to me before."

Yes. Kisame remembers. He had done so... Vowed to protect Itachi until the day he was to be killed by the hand of that brat, his younger brother Sasuke Ichiha. To protect him till the day when he'd need his protection the most. He didn't want to let it happen, because even if he'd never be able to admit it out loud, he'd grown attached to the short man.

The man which is at least a head shorter, but who just needs to say the simply word 'No', and Kisame would keep himself from ripping someone to shreds. He couldn't explain it, but the mere thought of Itachi vanishing from his side, would cause him pain.

Kisame wouldn't have noticed Itachi's calm observing eyes looking at him for a long time, before the ninja jumps up on the stone next to Kisame, and sits down. "Something bothers you." Itachi would state, where Kisame snorts, responding with a sarcastic.

"So now I have to open up my heart and tell you all about it, eh?". He had sounded more snappy than he wanted. But he felt like the stones upon his shoulders, would've started to weight more heavily. It bothered him a whole lot, but he wasn't a guy to talk emotions. He never found good words for it, and it just came out sounding lame in one way or another. Nor was it like him to actually want to talk emotions.

"I never said that." Kisame flinches. He had drifted off into thoughts once again, when his gaze moves to Itachi. He'd look so inquiring that Itachi would sigh and repeat.

"I never said that. That you should open up your heart.". Kisame ponders for a moment, before flashing off a toothy grin.

"Nah, it's not like I could either.". Before he once again looks over towards the horizon. Yet Itachi wasn't done.

"But I can see that something bothers you however.". Kisame turns his gaze back at Itachi. "Can you at least tell me what bothers you?". Itachi's eyes meet Kisame's. And they'd stare at each other for a long time. Itachi may be a very short and slender person compared to Kisame, but nonetheless Itachi was in charge of the two. Hard to put a finger on it, but Itachi had a way, something hidden, in both his voice and his eyes, which did so Kisame felt like he had to listen.

"...You're asking me to be emotional, Itachi." Kisame grumbles, where Itachi sighs and says.

"No, I am asking you to explain what bothers you, not explain your emotions.".

This time it's Kisame's turn to sigh. What was he supposed to say? That he didn't want Itaci to face his own brother? Sure, he could say that, but that'd go against his own vow. But it wasn't that which actually bothered Kisame. Suddenly, Kisame feels a strong urge to protect. To not lose what's important to him. To not lose what little matters to him.

Itachi freezes to a statue where he sits, when Kisame suddenly wraps his long arms around the man, with his forehead leant onto Itachi's shoulder. But nothing would be said on a long time, but concern would be seen in Itachi's eyes, and a light frown. "...Kisame...?".

"I don't want you to die." Kisame says after a while, and his words makes Itachi gain a saddened look to his face. But he wasn't able to respond, and before he even could consider it, Kisame would continue. "If I could, I'd break my vow. And even when that day would come, I'd protect you.". Kisame feels how the Uchiha moves his arms to put them around Kisame in return.

"...I know." Would be all that Itachi would respond with, before silence lies down over them once more.

Later, they'd both jump down from the stone, to return to their mission to gather all the tailed beasts. They didn't speak further of what had been said and done. Because through their bond, with just a mere glance. They had been able to convert what the other one feels. And Kisame already knew that to Itachi, the battle against Sasuke was inevitable. And even if Kisame would break his vow that day, Itachi would have to die. But until that day, Kisame would remain by Itachi's side, to protect him from all harm.


End file.
